Fragments
by calliope971
Summary: Recueil de drabbles, dans l'ordre alphabétique centré sur le couple Tony/Loki (donc slash ) Je posterai régulièrement, et si vous avez des idées de thèmes, je suis ouverte a toutes propositions :)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour !

Je me lance dans un recueil de drabbles Avengers (tous d'environ 300 mots) autour du paring IronFrost.

Ce sont des drabbles avec pour "thème" un mot, ils seront publiés dans l'ordre alphabétique, une fois par semaine (pour le moment, quand j'en aurai écrit plus j'accelererai le rythme de publication...enfin j'essaierai).

Bref j'espère que ca vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

...

A

Appel

« Allô ? Tony ? C'est Loki.

Est-ce que tu pourrais revenir ?

J'ai besoin de ton aide en fait… vraiment besoin, JARVIS m'a dit de t'appeler parce que… tu sais je voulais te faire une surprise pour nos six mois… arrête je t'entends ricaner d'ici « mais depuis quand le prince des glaces est-il si sentimental ? » Depuis que tu lui as mis le feu abruti !

Donc je disais, je voulais préparer un bain, parce qu'il parait que c'est un fantasme Midgardien, la baignoire, l'eau chaude tout ça…

Voilà.

J'avais même pensé aux bougies !

Mais la maintenant elles sont éteintes… parce qu'il possible, je dis bien possible…. Hum que j'ai oublié de couper l'eau pendant que je suis parti…

Ok je voulais juste faire un truc romantique mais il y a un problème avec l'eau, ça s'arrête plus alors j'espère que t'as envie de me prendre dans le bureau vide, sur une table mouillée parce que l'eau s'infiltre dans les étages sous notre salle de bain. Sinon je peux te faire l'amour dans un canapé trempé mais ça te refroidirai non ?

En tous cas dépêche-toi Tony, quand tu…

-J'ai réglé le problème de l'eau chéri, pourquoi tu racontes tout ça à voix haute ?

-Tony ? Loki se retourna, interloqué tu es la ? Alors à qui je laisse un message là ?

-Hum attends tu as appuyé ou ?

-Sur la touche en forme de ton armure.

-Ah…bon bah tu as résolu mon problème : comment faire mon coming out ET annoncer que je sors ave un supervilain. Fury va être heureux. »

Loki pâlit et balbutia :

« Non… je viens de dire qu'on couche ensemble, entre autres, à Fury ?!

-STAAAAAAARK ! »

Se retournant dans un bel ensemble, les deux amants virent un hologramme du colonel Fury, rouge de colère.

« Heu Loki, chéri on va aller tester le canapé, à plus tard Fury ! »

...

Et voila !

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je prends toutes les reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le deuxième, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi :)

Gil, kawaiiko merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que vous ayez aimé :)

Bonne lecture !

...

B

Buisson.

« Tony on va rester là encore longtemps ? Souffla Loki, exaspéré.

Dans un bruissement de feuilles Tony, qui avait enfilé son armure tourna la tête vers lui et répondit de sa voix métallique :

« On peut rien faire pour le moment, elle est redoutable.

-Oui mais j'en ai marre, ce buisson veut me trouer la peau.

-Mais elle aussi ! Reste sur tes gardes, je sais qu'elle nous cherche toujours.

-Logique en même temps.

-Tu crois que je devrais demander de l'aide à Rogers ?

-Hum je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse la maitriser.

-Alors Hulk ?

-C'est un peu extrême on peut se débrouiller. De toute façon c'est de ta faute tout ça !

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, pourquoi tu lui a pas signé ses papier à ta CEO ?

-Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'on était dans mon atelier, toi sur un bureau sous mon corps en train de…

-Ok, ok… mais va falloir l'affronter, tu fais tes yeux doux et puis voilà !

-TONY ! JARVIS t'a localisé, sors d'ici. Tout de suite !

-Je vais te laisser mon chéri, bonne chance. »

Et Loki disparu, tandis que Pepper Potts attrapait le milliardaire par l'oreille, comme un enfant.

Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, Loki qui était seulement invisible parvint à distinguer quelques mots de la justification de Tony : « bureau » « occupé » « pas vu le temps passer » et il eut un sourire.

Ah ça pour être occupé sur un bureau, sans voir passer le temps ils étaient doués !

...

Et voila :)

Le prochain drabble sera beaucoup plus dark, je prefère vous prevenir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête...

Est-ce que quelqu'un arrivera à deviner le mot suivant ? Le gagnant obtient...un bisou de Loki. Voire plus si vous êtes douées ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila le drabble C, désolée Lona DeppDowney tu n'as pas gagné de bisou de Loki ^^

Merci pour toute vos reviews, j'espère que ce drabble vous plaira malgrè sa diffèrence, il est très sombre (je dirai même /!\ Sujet sensible mais je ne dirai pas lequel, sinon je spoile et un drabbles spoilé c'est ridicule)

Bref, bonne lecture :)

...

C

Cruel

Il avait oublié.

Lui le grand génie Tony Stark !

Oublié n'était pas le mot exact, disons qu'il avait écarté cette possibilité de son esprit, après tout Loki était un dieu.

Mais aujourd'hui, sur le toit de sa tour, le milliardaire savait que son visage trempé n'était pas dû qu'à la pluie. Il savait que là-haut quelque part sur Asgard Thor partageait sa peine.

Ils étaient tellement sur d'eux ! Les Avengers avaient vaincus les Chitauris, Loki avait rejoint les gentils, ils s'aimaient et tout allait bien.

C'était cruel.

Leur rappeler que, si Loki était un dieu, la colère et l'acharnement de ceux qui le poursuivait était à la hauteur de sa condition divine.

Un an et demi, c'était ce qui leur avait fallu, et leur fureur démesurée était à son apogée, surtout qu'ils avaient retrouvé le Jotun avec un des vainqueurs.

Les Chitauris étaient intelligent. Et cruels.

Ils avaient compris que Loki et Tony étaient amant, et plus encore. Alors ils avaient d'abord torturé Iron Man, sans le tuer. Longtemps.

Puis avec sadisme ils s'étaient retournés vers leur Némésis et le superhéros avait assisté à longue agonie de son compagnon.

Les Chitauris les avaient libérés alors que l'issue était inévitable, Loki allait mourir.

Leurs dernières minutes ensemble… et Loki souriait, de ses lèvres ensanglantées.

« Merci Tony…je préfère mourir maintenant, après…toi…plutôt que plein de haine comme avant… Je t'aime. »

Et ces derniers mots étaient cruels eux aussi. Ils s'étaient fichés dans le cœur de Tony aussi profondément que son réacteur ARC.

Loki était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, celui qu'il aimait vraiment, mais maintenant…

Alors pour tout effacer et oublier cette cruauté, Tony plongea du haut de sa tour, il avait toujours aimé la sensation de vol, si grisante.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas d'armure.

...

Différent hein ?

Alors vos avis ? Et quelqu'un arrivera-t-il à deviner le prochain mot ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bon ok mon dernier drabble était vraiment triste alors je poste celui-ci tout de suite, mais c'est vraiment exceptionnel ;)

Sedinette Michaelis, Lona DeppDowney merci pour vos review si rapides et désolée Lona le bisou de Loki ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui mais le gratin Dauphinois m'a fait mourir de rire ^^

Bonne lecture

...

D

Désir

Il détaillait son amant avec convoitise.

Loki était en train de parler avec la Veuve Noire, étrangement ces deux-là s'entendait très bien mais Tony n'était pas jaloux, il faisait confiance au Jotun.

Jotun qui était très séduisant ce soir. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et une chemise noire, au col déboutonné. Cette tenue sombre contrastait merveilleusement avec sa peau diaphane.

Tony adorait le physique de Loki, surtout lorsqu'il était nu.

Tout son corps était pale, comme si il était malade mais ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux si pétillants mettaient une touche de couleur. En fait Tony considérait le prince comme un chef d'œuvre.

Il adorait explorer son corps et le faire frémir en caressant les moindres parcelles de peaux exposées.

Pas plus tard que ce matin il avait découvert une nouvelle zone érogène de son bel amant.

Loki avait soupiré de plaisir quand la langue du milliardaire s'était égarée au-dessus de la cambrure de ses hanches. Soupir qui était devenu plus intense quand ses deux mains avaient entreprit de masser ce fameux endroit.

Loki était si sensuel, leurs ébats étaient toujours merveilleux parfois sauvages, parfois doux, ils exprimaient toujours leurs sentiments

Leurs corps, à l'instar de leurs esprits se complétaient parfaitement et tous les moments passés ensemble n'apportaient que plaisir.

Repenser à leur intimité avait allumé le désir de Tony, revenant à la réalité il constata qu'il avait deux problèmes le premier très inconfortable, résidait au niveau de son pantalon devenu trop étroit, et le second en la personne de son interlocuteur. En effet Steve Rogers, écarlate avait remarqué son « soucis ».

« Stark ? Comment osez-vous désirer un autre homme que mon frère ! » S'écria Thor.

A ces mots Loki reporta son attention sur Tony. Il fit un sourire machiavélique, il savait pertinemment que Iron Man ne désirait pas Captain America car il avait remarqué son regard brulant, qui lui avait fait le même effet.

Tel un félin il se rapprocha du milliardaire et susurra, assez fort pour que toute la pièce entende :

« Oh mais il va se faire pardonner, hein chéri ? »

Et il l'entraina à sa suite, vers leur chambre.

Les autres échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Merci Thor, j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne finissent par se sauter dessus ici. »

...

Reviews ?

Cette fois ci c'est un diner avec Loki pour celui qui trouve le prochain mot )


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième drabble ! Et personne n'a trouvé le mot (et non pas la lettre - -')

aosarah, contente que mon buisson t'ait plu, merci pour ta review :)

kawaiiko, merci pour tes compliments, ca fait vraiment plaisir :D

gmandra, merci pour ta review, j'avoue que le C était très different, mais la majorités des drabbles seront funny, même si je n'exclus pas la possibilité d'un ou deux plus triste, je ne pense que je réécrirai de deathfic.

GabrielleWeasley, bien tenté mais non ce n'est pas élégance ^^

Lona DeppDowney, tes reviews me tueront, je les adore, tellement de propositions et toujours pas de diner xD

...

E

Ecrin

Loki pénétra dans l'atelier de Tony en le cherchant du regard. L'ingénieur était en pleine amélioration de son armure mais Loki ne le dérangeait jamais.

« Tony ? Je suis curieux… »

C'était comme un code entre eux, Loki adorait découvrir et Tony expliquer, cela leur convenait. Surtout avec tout ce que le Jotun ne connaissait pas à propos de Midgar.

« Je t'écoute, répondis le génie en reportant son attention sur lui.

-C'est quoi ça ? »

Tony faillit s'étouffer, Loki tenait un écrin, aven une fine alliance argentée déposée à l'intérieur.

« Ou as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Dans la poche de la veste sur le canapé. C'est quoi alors ?

-C'est une tradition ici. Lorsque l'on demande en mariage, celui ou celle qu'on aime on offre une alliance comme celle-ci. Mais qui va se fiancer dans cette tour ?

-Je ne comprends pas, juste une bague ? Pour un mariage ?

-Attends je vais te montrer. »

Sur ces mots Tony se rapprocha, prit l'écrin, s'agenouilla et déclara :

« Loki Laufeyson, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ? ».

Le temps se figea alors que Loki avait le regard plongé dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait.

L'idée de mariage faisait son chemin dans les deux esprits et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être émerveillés.

L'instant, si magique fut brisé par l'irruption d'un Clint Barton paniqué.

« Stark aidez-moi j'ai perdu…ça en fait ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec MA bague ? »

D'un mouvement sec il récupéra son bijou et tourna les talons.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans l'atelier, puis Loki prit la parole :

« Tony ? Un jour… ça me plairait je crois…

-Moi aussi »

Derrière la porte, l'archer et sa fiancé se mirent à sourire, la demande était faite depuis déjà cinq jours mais Natasha, survoltée avait des idées diaboliques pour marier tout le monde autour d'elle.

A commencer par Stark et Loki, ensuite on verrait…

...

Voilà :)

Le prochain drabble m'a été soufflé par Sedinette Michaelis, le mot est plus facile à trouver du coup...


	6. Chapter 6

Merci beaucoup à Sedinette Michaelis pour l'idée de ce OS, vraiment je n'y aurai jamais pensé sans toi, merci :)

Miss Egypte, Lona DeppDowney, GabrielleWeasley, Amako-sama merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir !

Cette fois c'est Lona qui remporte Loki, félicitations ;)

Merci également a tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follower, c'est très gentil :)

...

F

Fantasme

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité Loki attendait le retour de son amant, un peu nerveux.

Avec l'aide de JARVIS il avait fait quelques recherches, l'aide de l'IA avait été très precieuse car elle connaissait les goûts de son créateur.

Tony lui avait déjà dit, il n'était pas bi, il préférait les femmes, c'était juste « son Loki » qu'il aimait. Mais ce soir celui-ci avait décidé lui faire une surprise.

Le génie passait l'après-midi au SHIELD avec les Avengers pour une sombre histoire de coordination, alors il avait bien utilisée son temps.

Naturellement androgyne, il n'avait eu que peu d'effort à faire pour être « féminine »

Il portait une robe noire qui faisait ressortir sa pâleur naturelle. Sa robe était assez courte pour que l'on devine les portes jarretelles de la même couleur dessous. Il s'était maquillé, mais très peu pour en pas tomber dans le vulgaire.

Avec sa magie il avait allongé ses cheveux d'une dizaine de centimètres, et selon JARVIS il était « ravissante ».

Il s'était également entrainé à marcher avec ces foutus talons, il était prêt, et assez à l'aise dans cette tenue, il fallait l'admettre.

Il ne se sentait pas ridicule, il avait observé son reflet sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier que tout était parfait et c'était le cas.

Confiant il savait qu'il séduirait le milliardaire de cette façon.

Enfin il entendit du bruit, venu de l'ascenseur.

Des pas se rapprochaient…mais il n'y avait pas que Tony !

Paniqué le Jotun chercha à fuir mais quelqu'un actionnait déjà l'interrupteur.

« Moi je pense que mon bouclier est plus… Oh mon dieu ! Loki ?!

-Mon frère mais que ?

-Chéri ? Pourquoi ?

-Heu je…

-Tony Stark vous n'êtes qu'un dépravé comment osez-vous pervertir mon petit frère, chaste et innocent* ?

-Mais je ne... »

La scène était surréaliste, Steve Rogers était figé et rougissait, Thor à deux doigts de frapper Tony avec son marteau, écoutait son frère lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

« Mais il ne te force pas au moins Loki ? »

Ce dernier soupira.

« Non Thor, et puis je suis adulte tu sais.

-D'accord, je comprends, c'est un rituel de séduction Midgardien ! Tu crois que je devrais faire ça pour Jane ? »

Un fou rire secoua les trois hommes, même Captain Amercia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Thor en robe… ils avaient hâte de voir ça !

...

* ce sont les mots de Sedinette Michaelis, ca me plaisait alors ... :)

Voila, j'espère que ca vous a plu et je suis désolée pour le rythme de publication qui risque de devenir un peu bizarre (plus qu'avant tu veux dire ? Ca va être dur...) j'essaierai toujours de publier regulierement mais je ne sais pas ce que ca va donner ^^

Le prochain mot permet de gagner un diner avec Tony cette fois ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ; voici un nouveau drabble de Fragments, malheureusement il n'est pas posté par Calliope car ma petite amie est à l'hopital mais elle m'a demandé de poster pour elle.

Vous comprendrez qu'il n'y ait pas de réponses aux reviews, en tous cas celles que vous lui laissez lui font toujours super plaisir alors merci.

...

G

Gamins

Tony courrait à perdre haleine dans toute la tour.

« JARVIS, ou est-il ?

-Désolée monsieur je ne pas peux vous répondre

-Encore sa magie hein ?

-J'en ai bien peur monsieur.

-Et où il n'est pas ?

-_Il n'est pas dans le dernier étage_, i one nié v…

-Putain JARVIS pourquoi tu parles français et russe ?! »

Loki de son côté pour échapper au génie trichait avec sa magie.

En plus il connaissait Tony, il ne s'était pas vraiment caché, il était juste au rez de chaussé avec Captain America et le colonel Fury, son amant ne viendrait jamais ici.

Pendant ce temps-là Tony continuait à chercher, il fit tout à coup irruption dans la salle d'entrainement

« Vous avez vu Loki ?

-Stark on est occupé la !

-Pff inutiles surtout »

Et il ressortit, laissant les deux espions a moitié dévêtus tranquille, il se rendit alors au laboratoire

« Bruce, t'aurais pas vu Loki ?

-Non Tony mais évite de me faire sursauter Hulk pourrai… »

Le scientifique ne finit pas sa phrase Tony était déjà ressorti.

Il croisa ensuite Thor et sans réfléchir demanda :

« Ou est Loki ?

-Je ne sais pas il a disparu ? Vite il faut le retrouver, et si c'était les Chitauris…

-Thor…

-Où alors d'autres ennemis, dites-moi ou st mon frère ?

-Thor, c'est un jeu déstresse, Laisse tomber je m'en occupe »

Une fois dans le couloir il se calma et réfléchit, ou n'allait-il jamais ?

Mais oui ! Fury était la aujourd'hui et Tony avait tout fait pour l'éviter…

« JARVIS ou est Fury ?

-Rez de chaussée, dans la salle de réunion, bravo monsieur.

-Merci JARVIS »

Il se précipita vers la salle, enfin sur de trouver son amant.

A travers la baie vitrée il le vit qui lui tournait le dos, parlant avec Pepper.

Silencieux il entra dans la pièce et quand Loki le remarqua c'était trop tard, Tony le plaquait dèjà contre le mur avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre s'exclama la CEO de Stark Industries, espèce de gamins !

-C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda le colonel Fury

-Si vous saviez… Répondit Steve

-Et même pire ! » Renchérit Pepper

...

(Calliope avait dèja ecrit cette note )

Voilà !

Alors pour le H c'est moins... "funny" je dirai mais rien de vraiment deprimant je vous rassure ^^ Cette fois vous gagnez... une sortie shopping avec Loki ! (oui j'ai des idées chelou, c'est juste parce que je suis frustrée de ne pas avoir fait les soldes ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous, ce n'est toujours pas Calliope, juste sa petite amie._

_Merci pour vos souhaits de bon retablissement c'est très gentil et attentioné (je cite)._

_Je ne sais pas quand elle pourra publier a nouveau, ce qui s'est passé c'est que des homophobes dans notre lycée l'ont poussé dans les escaliers et elle a des multiples fractures donc elle est coincée a l'hopital._

_Mais merci pour vos reviews, elle les apprecie vraiment._

...

H

Hantise

Et ça recommençait.

Depuis qu'il avait Loki dans sa vie Tony Stark était heureux, comme si tout ce qu'il avait cherché était une diva avec des cornes de bouc !

En tous cas il était bien, ensemble ils comblaient les failles et les doutes de l'autre, se complétant.

Oui mais voilà Loki était parti sur Asagard voir Odin et son absence réveillait de vieux fantômes revenu le hanter.

Il était seul dans sa grande tour depuis hier et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était boire jusqu'à tout oublier en attendant que son compagnon revienne.

Loki tentait de résoudre ses problèmes avec Odin son « père » mais le milliardaire lui n'avait jamais pu le faire et cette plaie mal cicatrisée le faisait souffrir. Son père avait été indiffèrent et absent pendant toute son enfance, mais la vidéo qu'il avait laissé derrière lui était contradictoire et Tony un peu plus perplexe.

Son vrai problème résidait la : dans les relations humains, les gens ne voyait qu'une façade de lui, le génie, playboy, milliardaire, philanthrope.

Décidément toutes ces bouteilles d'alcool étaient bien tentante. Ses seules amies…. Qui sait si Loki ne l'avait pas abandonné lui aussi ?

Que deviendrait-il sans le Jotun pour le secouer, le faire rire, l'énerver, le faire vivre ?

Tony se versa un verre de whisky qu'il but immédiatement, il avait l'impression que la chaleur qui se rependait dans ses veines chassait la douleur.

Il avait l'illusion d'être entouré Loki, Pepper et même les autres Avengers étaient là… il y avait du bruit, du mouvement.

Soudainement il revient à la réalité, tout était vide, tout était froid, surtout cette main sur son épaule.

Cela dissipa les dernière brumes de son esprits, il délirait à ce point-là ? Il referma les yeux, épuisé.

« Tony arrêtes ça, je suis là.

-Menteur, tu m'as quitté, comme tous les autres !

-Tony tu délires, je suis revenu, je… je savais que ça n'irai pas, moi ça n'allait pas non plus. »

Le milliardaire ouvrit ses yeux et les braqua dans ceux de Loki, ils étaient rouges parce qu'il avait repris sa forme de Jotun , peut-être pour le tester…

Il ne mentait pas, séparés ils étaient si vulnérables, alors qu'une fois réunis tout allait mieux.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Tony, le plus petit blotti contre le torse du plus jeune entendait les battements de son cœur affolé s'apaiser peu à peu.

Loki lui caressait les cheveux du génie, il comprenait, sa jeunesse le hantait lui aussi.

Une fois un peu plus calme ils murmurent en même temps : « Je t'aime »

Et leurs lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire heureux, un sourire unique, réservé a celui qui qu'ils aiment.

Ils étaient ensemble, les fantômes disparaissaient, ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

...

_Désolée pour ce petit debalage de vie au dèbut mais je suis exaspérée et inquiète._


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous, c'est toujours la petite amie de Calliope, je sors de l'hôpital j'avais imprimé toutes vos reviews (hé oui portables interdits -') et je peux vous dire qu'elles l'ont énormément touchée. (Moi aussi d'ailleurs et je vous remercie)._

_Du coup on s'est dit que vous pourriez savoir la vérité (il n'y aura que vous puisqu'elle prétendue être tombée toute seule) etant donné que vous vous inquiétez. (il y a plus de reviews ici que de visite pour elle à l'hopital) _

_Elle commençait à descendre des escaliers et elle a juste entendu "Sale lesbienne" avant que trois mains ne la pousse, forcement elle ne sait pas qui. Un surveillant l'a retrouvée plus d'un étage plus bas et elle a une cote fêlée, la cheville droite et deux doigts fracturé le poignet gauche foulé et une commotion cérébrale en train de s'estomper._

_Elle m'a demandé de taper ca ici : _Lona DeppDowney (de si longue liste... j'adore toujours ^^),

Siphirith Hojo-Valentine-Aizen (tu ressembles à ma chérie, je veux bien que tu m'envoie Tony et Loki :)) ,

Sedinette Michaelis (ravie que ça te plaise toujours j'ai toujours peur de devenir nulle ^^),

Amako-sama (merci pour ton soutient et je suis contente que tu aies été émue, c'est très flatteur :)),

Isyldia (demie journée de shopping accordée ;),

Merci beaucoup, juste merci.

Calliope

(il est très probable que je mette du temps à publier le prochain drabble, j'aurai du mal quand je quitterai enfin cette chambre)

...

I

Immoral

Assis sur son lit Tony caressait les boucles brunes de son compagnon dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux, Loki avait fermé les yeux et unique larme coulait sur sa joue.

« Tony ? Je suis toujours un monstre ? »

Il ressemblait à un enfant ca cet instant, son désarroi se lisait sur ses traits.

Tout ça à cause de la presse qui avait découvert leur idylle !

Une soirée, incognito en amoureux, dans un restaurant avait viré au cauchemar, les paparazzis les avaient assaillis et ce matin les tabloïds titrait « Tony Stark victime d'un plan machiavélique ? » « Relations immoral et contre nature à la tour Stark » ou encore « Le dieu des malices contrôle nos héros » et ça n'en finissait pas, Loki était pointé du doigt et discrédité aux yeux de tous.

« Bien sûr que non, ce sont eux les monstres, les Chitauris ils t'ont manipulés

-Mais j'ai aidé à reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient détruit et les gens m'en veulent toujours…

-Immoral, c'est tout ce qui trouve pour qualifier notre relation mais ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne te voient pas vraiment, moi je sais qui tu es et je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Tony mais pourquoi tu es le seul à m'accepter ?

-Heu on veut pas vous déranger mais JARVIS nous a permis d'entrer et…

-Pousse-toi Cap' je veux voir la chambre du dieu et d'un multimilliardaire

-Clint ! »

Le couple n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'avait surgit Steve, Clint Natasha, Bruce et Thor.

« Doucement les gars ! s'exclama Tony. Et les filles. S'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant le regard noir de Natasha. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Ce fut le plus calme, Bruce qui répondit :

« On s'est dit que vous auriez besoin de vous changer les idées les amoureux alors on va faire du bowling en bas.

-Oui mais un bowling tout permis, Loki tu peux utiliser ta magie, d'ailleurs j'ai hâte de voir ça, et Tony ton armure mais pour le bowling…

-Moi j'utilise Mjolnir ! »

Toute cette agitation fit rire Loki, et Tony fut rassuré, ses amis étaient doués.

Le reste de l'après-midi se perdit en rire, chamailleries et accusation de tricherie, chassant les soucis qui planait autour du couple.

Après qu'ils aient arrêtés le calme revint et Loki murmura :

« Merci, merci à tous…

-De rien mon frère mais c'est bien la dernière fois que je te laisse gagner. Fit Thor avec un clin d'œil.

-Quoi ?! Mais j'ai gagné parce que je suis doué c'est tout !

-La modestie tête de bouc tu connais ? »

Et le brouhaha reprit pendant que Tony riait de voir son amant si insouciant.

...

_Vous pouvez toujours faire des suppositions elle aime beaucoup vous lire ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis de retour ! Bon ok ce n'est pas moi qui tape mais je dicte c'est dèjà ca !

Vous êtes geniales. Vraiment toutes vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir, de voir autant de réactions et si gentille en plus ! C'est bien simple je vous adore :)

Lona DeppDowney, felicitations tu as gagné Loki ET Tony ;)

Isyldia, toi aussi, mais que de gagnantes ;) Du coup tu vas pouvoir te coller aux deux ^^

Sedinette Michaelis, merci pour ta review, j'aurai aimé être dans ton lycée... Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :)

Miss Egypte, merci pour tes reviews, ravie que le bowling t'ai plu ;)

Siphirith Hojo-Valentine-Aizen, j'ai trop hate que tu deviennes dictatrice ;) Merci pour ta review !

Amako-sama, merci pour ton soutient, et j'adore ton idée XD mais non pas femmes ^^

Ptite Savoyarde, contente que mes textes te plaisent et merci pour ta merveilleuse review :)

kawaiiko, merci pour ton inquiètude, je ne suis franchement pas guerie mais ca ira mieux maintenant chez moi... Et je suis contente que mes drabbles te plaisent toujours :)

Siah, merci pour ta review ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu aprècies ce que j'écris :)

Balenthina, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton soutient :)

Voila, je n'ai oublié personne, maintenant je vous laisse lire :)

...

J

Jalousie

Il y avait une nouvelle venue à la tour Stark, depuis maintenant une semaine et Loki la détestait.

La brunette, nouvelle assistante de Pepper était toujours en train de minauder auprès des patrons, mais Tony était SON compagnon !

Le pire c'est qu'il ne la repoussait pas vraiment et Loki enrageait.

Elle était si stupide en plus ! « Mr Stark est ce que ceci ? » Mlle Potts, est ce que cela ? »

Sa voix haut perchée était horripilante et elle avait le toupet d'accaparer Tony pour des questions de budget totalement inutiles.

Pour le moment elle n'avait rien tenté de concret et Loki non plus, il se contentait de faire ce qui faisait sourire son amant, comme remplacer son rouge à lèvre par un tube de colle, changer des couleurs de ses chaussure, la faire dérape et tomber pour qu'elle se tache avec son café…

Mais aujourd'hui elle battait des records de sottises, elle ressemblait à une sangsue, toujours à chuchoter à l'oreille de Tony qui s'affairait partout.

Loki savait que ce jour était important pour l'entreprise, une histoire d'investisseur, de capitaux… mais ce n'était pas une raison pour Emily d'être aussi gluante !

Elle n'avait pas intérêt à essayer quoi que ce soit ou elle entendrait parle du dieu celle-là.

Loki ruminait ses pensées dans un coin, énervé, alors il décida de retrouver Tony

JARVIS lui indiqua ou il se trouvait et il prit les couloirs pour le rejoindre.

Arrivé non loin du bureau il soupira, il entendait la voie aigue d'Emily d'ici !

« Je voulais vous dire… j'étais si intimidée, vous dirigez cette entreprise qua d même…mais la… je vais vous embrasser… »

Quoi ?!

Et Tony ne criait pas pour la repousser ? Aucun bruit ne parvenait plus de la pièce jusqu'à ce que Loki ouvre la porte avec fracas

« Lâchez-le tout de suite ! »

A ces mots l'assistante lâcha le visage qu'elle tenait en coupe et se retourna.

« Oh… euh désolée.. je cherche Tony et…

-Je suis la Loki, viens on s'en va, Pepper, Emily, reprenez et toutes nos excuses. »

Et il entraina Loki, éberlué avec lui.

« Alors on est jaloux chéri ?

-Mais elle te tournait autour…

-Non, autour de Pepper mais tu es sexy quand tu es en colère tu sais … D'ailleurs on va engager une deuxième secrétaire pour moi…

-D'accord, mais c'est moi qui la choisi.

-Je vois tu n'es pas jaloux mais elle ressemblera a une sorcière c'est ça ?

-Hm non je pense plutôt à un robot ou un clone. De moi. »

...

Ca vous a plu ?

(Vous avez été nombreuse a remercier ma petite amie, sachez qu'elle lit toutes vos reviews et que c'est grace à elle que j'ai pu les avoir quand j'étais a l'hopital :D d'ailleurs c'est elle qui tape ^^)


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde ! Je mets du temps à poster et j'en suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que ca ne vous derange pas trop...

Siphirith Hojo-Valentine-Aizen, merci pour ton soutient, je me retablit doucement mais je suis épuisée, se balader en fauteuil roulant sur la neige ca craint - -'

Orwen, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mes drabbles te plaisent :)

Sedinette Michaelis, XD mais c'est quoi ces propositions ? Loki chez le gynèco... Remarque ca me donne une vague idée, a creuser... ;)

Amako-sama, Genius ! (désolée je pouvais pas me retenir ^^) Merci pour ta review, ca fait plaisir :)

Isyldia, ton inquiètude me touche, je guéris assez lentement mais je n'aurai aucun sequelle physique, c'est déjà ca. Désolée mais tu n'as pas gagné Loki sur ce coup la ^^

Guest, merci pour ta review et non ce n'est pas kiwi xD

Lona DeppDowney, mais quel talent c'est incroyable ! Tu as encore gagné ! Du coup tu peux choisir le "prix" que tu veux ;)

Siah, merci pour ta review et ton soutient, ca fait plaisir :)

Miss Egypte, merci pour ta review, ravie que tu ai été surprise par le couple de Pepper, c'etait le but ;)

Bonne lecture :)

...

K

Kidnapping

Les Avengers étaient toujours sur le qui-vive quand Thor réapparut.

« Alors ?

-Heimdall ne les voit pas, celui qui a enlevé Loki et Tony est très puissant il les cache magiquement mais le gardien a trouvé la zone qui est dissimulée.

-Parfait allons-y. »

Et sans rien demander Captain America, le Faucon, Bruce Banner, la Veuve Noire et Thor réquisitionnèrent un jet du SHIELD et décolèrent pour retrouver leurs amis.

Même si ils ne l'avouaient pas ils étaient tous attaché au couple que formaient le milliardaire et le Jotun, aussi ils n'avaient pas hésité à partir à leur recherche.

Ne sachant pas qui était leur ennemi ils s'inquiétaient car leur disparition était étrange.

Ce matin Tony avait une réunion avec des cadres de son entreprise il s'était éclipsé discrètement après quelques heures de débats, sous prétexte d'aller au toilette mais tout le monde savait qu'il faisait une pause.

Seulement il n'était jamais revenu, pas plus que Loki dont on savait juste qu'il avait croisé son amant peu de temps avant qu'il ne se volatilise.

Même JARVIS restait impuissant, il ne trouvait rien, alors Thor avait décidé de faire appel à Heimdall, avec succès puisqu'il avait trouvé où le kidnappeur avait emmené son frère et son compagnon. Ils se trouvaient dans une ancienne villa de famille Stark, qui bien sûr n'avait pas de relais JARVIS.

Enfin arrivés là-bas, l'équipe se scinda en deux, les deux espions d'un côté, le Captain America, Thor et Bruce de l'autre.

Ils se déployèrent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment sombre, équipés de micro.

« Cuisine RAS

-Salon RAS, on va à l'étage avec Natasha.

-Ok on essaye au sous-sol. »

Prudemment les deux agents vérifièrent les pièces les unes après les autres, et Natasha en entrant dans une chambre recula vivement et chuchota :

« Ils vont me rendre aveugles ces deux-là ! Tous dans le salon, inutile de cherche, ils sont en train… »

Un cri de plaisir l'interrompit, si fort qu'à travers les oreillettes Thor et son équipe l'entendirent.

Rassurés, et légèrement exaspérés ils se retrouvèrent tous au rez de chassée.

« C'est la deuxième fois ce mois-ci !

-Et c'est toujours moi qui les surprends !

-Et alors, qui est en dessous ?

-Clint !

-Oh ça va Cap', on se venge comme on peut…

-Vous allez être surpris c'est Stark

-Au moins il ne fait pas souffrir mon frère ! »

L'assemblée soupira, comment expliquer à Thor que Loki était adulte et au moins aussi obsédé que Stark ?

...

Et voilà ! Celle (si il y a Un lecteur je m'excuse, qu'il se fasse connaître ^^) qui trouve le mot avec la lettre L gagne... une vidéo de ce qui s'est passé dans cette villa. Oui je suis un peu à court d'idée ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde désolée de ma lenteur, je ne reponds pas au reviews cette fois mais je vous remercie toutes :)

Personne n'a trouvé le mot de cette fois, nous n'avons pas de gagnante ^^

...

L

Layette

Fury avait décidé de mettre Loki à l'épreuve.

Prevenu, le prince de Jotunhiem avait passé la nuit à angoisser en imaginant les épreuves toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres et finalement, il était la épuisé, gisant sur le canapé.

Au début de la journée, lorsque Fury avait débarqué avec sa petite nièce de trois ans, Jenny Loki avait été soulagé, l'issu du combat dieu des malices VS fillette était évidente.

S'il avait su !

Tout se passait bien au début, la petite était plutôt attendrissante avec ses deux couettes brunes et son zozotement.

La matinée avait commencée avec des dessins animés consternants, qui avaient tirés des éclats de rire à la fillette, ensuite elle avait voulu jouer aux poupées mais ça avait vite dégénéré.

« 'Oki, ssis toi coté moi teuplait.

-Heu d'accord chou, pourquoi ?

-Supise ! Toune toi. »

Loki avait obtempéré mais avait sursauté en sentant des petites mains triturer ses cheveux Il s'était redressé immédiatement

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sauf qu'en élevant la voix il avait fait pleurer Jenny, alors pour se faire pardonner et sécher ses larmes il l'avait laissé le coiffer (son crane était encore douloureux) et même le maquiller, heureusement qu'il était seul, il ressemblait à un croisement entre un clown et Charlotte aux fraises, l'héroïne de la brunette.

Ensuite était venu le repas, mais quelle idée de préparer des pates avec des dés de jambons !

Loki avait été vaincu par K.O quand elle avait commencé à jeter le contenu de son assiette, il s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière contre une porte de placard et il avait dû rassurer Jenny à cause du sang. Sang qui coulait à cause d'elle quand même !

Après la batail… le déjeuner il y eu une petite pause, la sieste.

Pour tout le monde d'ailleurs…. La fillette réveillée en premier avait fait tomber le prince du canapé en le secouant, elle voulait prendre un bain…

Ultime épreuve, surout avec la taille des baignoires de la tour qui étaient carrément des piscines olympiques.

Au moins elle avait pu faire la princesse des mers sur son dauphin… et éclabousser Loki copieusement, mais heureusement Fury était arrivé à ce moment-là et le Jotun avait assisté à un phénomène unique, le colonel souriait !

A ses dépends cependant, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées lorsqu'il avait vu dans quelle état lamentable Loki se trouvait : trempé avec des restes de couleurs criardes sur le visage et son entaille qui recommençait à saigner il avait l'air de s'être battu contre une armée de monstre.

Sans un commentaire Fury avait ramené Jenny, toujours enthousiaste en forme et qui ne voulait pas quitter son nouvel ami Oki.

Ledit ami était effondré, épuisé, il aurait du mieux dormir cette nuit.

« Hé chéri, j'ai vu les vidéo, je te préfère maquillé quand tu portes une robe… en tous cas tu es prêt pour l'adoption. »

Devant l'air effaré de son amant Tony ajouta :

« J'adorerai des jumelles. »

...

Et pour la lettre M ?


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent le nombre de vues est incroyable !

Lona DeppDowney, le prix que tu voulais est juste super sympa :)

Siphirith Hojo-Valentine-Aizen, quelle haine des enfants ! ^^ Marmotte ? Je me demande ce que j'aurai pu écrire avec ce mot, j'aurai du y réfléchir XD

Miss Egypte, je pense que Loki peut avoir un enfant naturel, mais j'ai un peu de mal à l'imaginer père... je ne sais pas pourquoi. En même temps Tony ne serait pas mieux ^^

Sweety Nightmare, ouais une Pom Pom Girl ! Tu sais qu'après avoir lu ta review j'ai pas arrêté de dire "Fuwaaaah" ^^ Merci pour ta review.

LOKIII'D, a chaque fois que je lis une liste de proposition aussi longue, je doute et j'arrivai pas à me souvenir du vrai titre XD Mais désolée tu n'as pas trouvé ^^

L-Sky,merci pour ta review, il n'est jamais trop tard ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi, parfois j'aimerai retrouver ces abrutis c'est tellement fou que parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est un cauchemar, je ne peux pas être en fauteuil roulant (provisoirement) parce que je suis lesbienne, mais si... En tous cas je suis ravie que tu aimes ce que j'écris :)

...

M

Matin

Bruce décida de partir à la recherche de son homologue, lorsqu'il vit qu'il était déjà onze heures et demie passées Tony était le roi du retard mais seulement quand il s'agissait de se faire remarquer ou d'énerver Fury et ce matin ils devaient se voir pour une expérience qui avait enthousiasmé le génie.

Bruce parcouru tranquillement les couloirs pendant un moment, il n'était pas vraiment inquiet mais la tour Stark était grande alors il questionna plutôt à JARVIS qui lui répondit que son créateur se trouvait dans sa chambre. L'IA lui ouvrit la porte et le spectacle qu'il découvrit le surprit

Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils plus qu'amis ?

Dans le grand lit, Loki et Tony étaient endormis en boxer.

Tout le monde avait remarqué l'entente qui existait entre eux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'embêter les autres résidents de la tour.

« Stark et Loki ? demanda Clint qui venait d'arriver avec Natasha.

-Il faut dire qu'ils sont plutôt attendrissants comme ça. »

Les deux hommes n'étaient plus recouverts du drap et leurs jambes entremêlées étaient visibles.

Face à face, le plus petit, Tony avait sa tête posée contre le torse de son « ami » et une main sur sa hanche tandis que Loki avait un bras passé sous le flanc du milliardaire comme pour l'attirer plus près.

Captain America et Thor s'ajoutèrent au groupe déjà présent à la porte et Thor chuchota :

« Enfin, depuis le temps que mon frère me parle de Tony ! »

Tout le monde fut surpris que le dieu ne crie pas à la dépravation de son petit frère.

Ils restèrent à les contempler pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Clint reprenne ses esprits.

« Attendez, ils sont bien mignons, mais c'est quand même les deux abrutis qui nous ont fait toutes ces blagues douteuses !

-Heu Clint… en parlant de blague douteuse… tu as un arc et des flèches tatoués sur le front.

-Toi une araignée, répugnante d'ailleurs.

-Laissez-moi deviner, un bouclier ?

-Oui moi un marteau et Bruce… « Géant Vert. »

Une vois retentit alors :

« Désolés les amis, il fallait qu'on fête notre couple dignement.

-Pour vous consoler de ce tatouage ridicule, dites vous que l'hologramme que aimez tant vient d'une vrai photo de nous deux. Prise cette nuit »

Etrangement cela ne consola personne, et ils se mirent à courir après les deux amants facétieux ; la journée s'écoula parsemée de course poursuite, de rire, de disparitions…

Le soir arriva et le couple se retrouva enfin seul.

« Je crois qu'on peut se féliciter

-Oui, faire ton coming out, avec moi sans que personne ne fasse de crise, bravo.

-Ton frère n'a pas même pas pensé à me tuer !

-C'est le meilleur plan que jamais conçu ou comment détourner l'attention d'une bande d'ahuris. »

...


	14. Chapter 14

Voici la suite !

Baka-chan-love, ne t'excuse jamais de poster une review, ca me fait toujours plaisir, peu importe le chapitre :) Surtout si tu me dis que tu adores ma fic, je suis encore plus heureuse ^^

Miss Egypte, merci, merci, merci ! Grâce a toi j'ai pu modifier ces abominables fautes de frappes...(dire que je m'etais relue - - ') Merci pour ta review ; en fait Loki en "maman" ca depend de mon humeur, peut être que ca arrivera dans un de mes drabbles mais rien n'est moins sur ^^

Sweety Nightmare, je ne dirai qu'un mot : Fuwaaaaah ! (super dialogue tu as vu ;))

Siphirith Hojo-Valentine-Aizen, il faut que je t'avoue quelquechose...pour ton pseudo je fais un copié-collé *honteàmoi* Merci pour te review, j'ai trouvé le N a cause du temps qu'il faisait...

LOKIII'D, t'inquiète, je suis sure que ca ne les derangerai pas d'organiser un truc avec un garçon, mais pour le N c'est raté ! Merci pour ta review (pour une fois qu'il y a un mec *dansedelajoie* Mais je vous aime aussi les filles, c'est juste que les lecteurs sont en voie de disparition, soutenons les !)

Lona DeppDowney, tu as un sens du timing incroyable, en verifiant que je n'avais oublié aucun review, je viens de lire la tienne ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu gagnes encore ! Bravo, je vais croire que je laisse trainer mes brouillons partout ^^ Loki, Tony et Moriarty sont en route ;)

Bref, je vous laisse lire :)

...

N

Neige

Loki en avait marre.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée ; dans sa chambre, il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Tony. Un peu engourdis ils s'étaient levés mais le génie était devenu surexcité quand JARVIS avait annoncé qu'il avait neigé.

Il avait pressé Loki afin qu'il s'habille en vitesse et une fois prêts il s'était précipité dehors, sous les yeux un peu ahuri de son amant.

Surtout que les autres Avengers étaient là et ils jouaient dans la neige comme une bande d'enfant .

Loki ne pas pensait pas que ça allait durer très longtemps alors il s'était installé sur un rebord et il les avait regardé.

Leurs jeux étaient assez amusants, en plus il ne craignait pas le froid alors il avait decidé de les rejoindre.

Mauvaise idée, cela s'était transformé en affrontement, avec d'un côté Clint, Natasha et Steve, et de l'autre Tony et lui.

Autant dire que la situation avait vite tournée à leur désavantage.

Ils étaient trempés et Loki en avait marre ; comment la neige, qui était quand même SON élément pouvait être aussi fourbe ?

Sous le regard ébahi de son compagnon, il reprit sa forme Jotun et ensevelit l'équipe adverse sous un mètre de neige.

Non mais c'etait qui le dieu géant des glace ici ?

Au moins ils étaient débarrassés de leurs adversaires (dont on ne voyait plus que les épaules et la tête) pour un moment.

Fier de lui il se tourna vers Tony et ce qu'il vit le surpris, il savait que son compagnon n'était pas effrayé par sa forme de Jotun mais c'était carrément du désir qui brillait dans les yeux du milliardaire.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois… ? » fit Loki en se rapprochant de Tony.

Le génie eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer qu'il était déjà projeté contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, à perdre haleine, ce qui fit monter la température entre les deux hommes.

Loki entreprit de débarrasser Tony de ses vêtements puis commença à parcourir son torse avec ses paumes, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

« Hé les gars ! On est toujours là. »

Le couple se rendit compte que Steve (était-il rouge de froid ou bien… ?) Natasha et Clint étaient toujours coincés dans la neige.

Loki grogna puis se téléporta avec Tony dans un coin de la tour sans se préoccuper des trois Avengers qui passèrent le reste dans l'après-midi à grelotter en maudissant le couple.

...

Et voila ! Comme d'habitude, celui ou celle qui trouve le mot en O gagne ce qu'il/elle veut ! (soyez créatifs :))


	15. Chapter 15

Roxane Sanka Malfoy, Orteil ?! XD oui peut être qu'il faut que tu te reposes un peu ^^ En même temps cette fois-ci le mot était difficile a trouver, je l'admet.

Siphirith Hojo-Valentine-Aizen, Hé oui vive la neige, surtour pour les géants des glaces :) Merci pour ta review !

aosarah, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ca te plaise toujours :)

Amako-sama, j'ai appris un nom grâce a toi : onanisme ; je suis peut être une inculte mais je n'avais jamais vu ce mot, du coup tu gagnes Loki nu sous sa forme de Jotun ;)

Sedinette Michaelis, nous sommes une generation traumatisée par Olive et Tom XD Merci pour ta review :)

LOKIII'D, juste parce que tu es gay tu as le droit au massage avec Tony et Loki ! (oui je fais du favoritisme, c'est mal mais tant pis ;) Par contre ca ne marche qu'une fois ^^ Merci pour ta review, ravie de voir que tu as trouvé ca mignon :)

L-Sky, oligophrénie ? Mais j'apprends du vocabulaire dis donc ! Merci pour te review, j'aurai quand même eu du mal a écrire a propos "d'arriération ou de déficience intellectuelle" (merci google) mais tu gagnes ce que tu veux parce que j'aime apprendre :)

Sweety Nightmare, merci pour ta review, elle est trop Fuwaaaaah, je suis contente de voir que tu continues a aimer :)

Miss Egypte, oui Steve est malpoli quand même ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et grace a toi ma phrase a eu un sens ;)

Guest, ouais un(e) nouveau(elle) ! Merci pour ta review, c'est genial que tu aimes :)

Lona DeppDowney, tu sais que je lis deux fois ta review, pour verifier que j'ai pas raté le bon mot ? XD Tu imagines Loki et Tony qui rencontrent les Oompas-Loompas ? Je demande a voir ;)

Siah, merci pour ta review, je me suis amusée en ecrivant cet Os je crois que ca se voit surtout dans cette phrase ^^

Bref, bonne lecture !

...

O

Oser

Le génie tournait et retournait le problème dans sa tête, pour une fois son intelligence ne l'aidait pas vraiment avec tous ces sentiments.

Tout ça à cause de Loki !

Le Jotun résidait à la tour Stark, rebaptisée Avengers depuis quelques mois.

Les débuts avaient été un peu difficiles, mais Loki avait définitivement gagné la confiance des héros en soignant l'agent Coulson toujours dans le coma *.

Il n'était pas devenu ami avec tout le monde cependant, les deux espions le traitait cordialement mais ne passaient pas plus de temps avec lui que nécessaire, contrairement à Tony qui s'était très vite entendu avec Loki.

Au début ce n'était pas du tout personnel, mais leurs intelligence respectives les guidaient l'un vers l'autre ; puis ils avaient passés de plus en plus de temps ensemble, à parler d'eux même.

De nombreuses nuits blanches s'étaient succédées, penchés ensemble sur une nouvelle plus en plus complices ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis puis avaient basculés dans une relation plus ambiguë, flirtant tout le temps.

Au bout d'un moment Tony s'était rendu compte qu'il était vraiment attiré par Loki, chaque sourire, chaque frôlement, chaque contact le troublait.

D'abord le Jotun n'avait rien remarqué mais il avait visiblement compris puisqu'il l'avait embrassé, le matin même !

Bien sûr il s'était empressé de disparaitre, alors que Tony avait apprécié chaque instant, chaque mouvement de leurs lèvres scellées l'avait rendu extatique et il savait que Loki avait aimé, la lueur de désir dans ses yeux avait été sans équivoque.

Mais il s'était enfui !

Après s'être auto apitoyer Tony avait compris, il devait oser. Il tenta de préparer ses phrases à l'avance mais aucune ne sonnait juste, alors il décida d'improviser. Comme d'habitude.

« JARVIS ? Ou est-il ?

-Dans sa chambre monsieur. »

Tony inspira profondément et partit vers la chambre du dieu.

Il ne prit par la peine de frapper et entra dans la pièce.

« Hm… je déteste cette coutume Asgardienne, vraiment… en fait voilà, je crois que j'aime Loki. »

Il se félicita, sa voix n'avait pas tremblée (ou si peu !) et Thor ne semblait pas sur le point de le pulvériser.

Loki, caché dans la pièce d'à côté sourit, si Tony prenait la peine de se plier à cette vieille tradition Asgardienne, qui consistait à demander l'autorisation à l'ainé avant de séduire le cadet c'était bien qu'il tenait à lui.

Alors Loki se matérialisa entre son frère et Tony, pour mettre fin à l'interrogatoire qu'avait entamé Thor et plaqua un baiser brulant sur les lèvres de son futur amant.

...

* Rien a foutre Coulson n'avait pas le droit de mourir ! "Coulson lives,Fury lies"


	16. Chapter 16

J'ai toujours plus de lecteurs, je suis ravie :)

Merci pour toute vos review, j'adore les lire et bonne vacances a ceux qui la chance d'être dans la même zone que moi ;)

Beautiful Draco, ouais vive Coulson ! J'adore ce gars de toutes façons ^^ Merci pour ta review ;)

Sedinette Michaelis, décidément gynéco c'est ton truc ;) Si tu as une vague idée de scénario ca m'intéresse ; tu sais je manque un peu d'inspiration pour les lettres après R : /

Miss Egypte, poulpe ?! XD j'aurai du y penser ^^ Merci pour ta review, et vive Coulson :)

Sans-Reflet, Coulson n'est pas mort, ouaaaaais ! Merci pour ta review :)

LOKIII'D, oui du favoritisme ^^ Malheureusement la partie d'échec, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui ;)

L-Sky, poncho ? Je crois qu'a moins d'en trouver un magnifique un poncho ne correspondrait pas à la classe naturelle de Tony et Loki XD

Bonne lecture :)

...

P

Photographie

Parfois le SHIELD avait quand même des idées étranges.

Après la reconstruction de New York, il avait lancé une sorte de "campagne" visant à faire apprécier, voire admirer les superhéros.

Les Avengers avaient dû enchaîner interview sur interview, exploits sur exploits.

Et aujourd'hui : séance photo pour le New York Time qui préparait un article dithyrambique.

La journée, commençant avec des photos indivuelles les avait tous exaspérés, à part Stark qui avait l'habitude de poser.

Et enfin après la pause déjeuner, débuta la photo de groupe.

Il était primordial qu'ils paraissent unis, mais Loki n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il avait déjà fait pleurer un photographe et fuir une maquilleuse.

Les menaces de Fury n'y faisait rien et le colonel s'énervait de plus en plus ; le Jotun était le plus important, il fallait convaincre le monde qu'il était bel et bien du côté des héros.

Thor non plus ne parvenait pas à raisonner son frère, quand Tony décida d'intervenir.

« Hé la diva, joue ton rôle on sera débarrassés après.

- …

-Arêtes d'embêter le monde.

-Je n'oserai pas, tu fais ça si bien que je ne serai pas à la hauteur ! Persifla Loki

-Oh je vois monsieur est vexé ! C'est ridicule !

-Sensationnel, faites monter la tension messieurs ! s'exclama le photographe, ravi d'assister à une dispute de héros.

-On veut du sensationnel ? Ok, c'est parti. »

Tony rejoignit Loki, prit son visage entre ses mains et déclara : « Toujours vexé ?»

Et il embrassa le dieu.

Les autres Avengers les regardèrent, éberlués tandis que le photographe mitraillait le couple.

Loki répondit au baiser avidement puis s'écarta essoufflé.

« Tu vois Tony ce n'était pas compliqué d'officialiser.

-La pour être officiel c'est officiel. »

Comme personne ne réagissait Tony reprit la parole :

« Tant que vous êtes scotchés, ça fait six mois qu'on est ensemble. Pas encore morts ? Ah bon bah sachez aussi que je l'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-On couche ensemble aussi… Hé oh !? Vous n'êtes pas drôles, Cap' tu devais être scandalisé, Thor vouloir m'assommer Nat et Clint me faire des reproches et… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Sous les yeux surpris cette fois ci de Tony et Loki, leurs amis s'échangeaient des billets.

« Pari gagné les amis, déclara Steve, je savais que cette séance photo déclencherai leurs aveux ! »

...

Voila voila, quelle sera la prochaine lettre ? Et celui qui poste la centième review, gagne... ce qu'il veut ;) (mais quelle inspiration ! ^^)


	17. Chapter 17

Siphirith Hojo-Valentine-Aizen, hé oui 99ème désolée mais je t'offre quand même les photos parce que tu reviewé la première ;)

Lona DeppDowney, 100ème review, felicitations! Que veux-tu gagner ? (ou qui.. ;)

Sweety Nightmare, bravo, un seul essai et tu gagnes ! Fuwaaaaah, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : tu veux quoi ?

LOKIII'D, merci beaucoup pour tout :D Bien sûr que tu mériteras une récompense ;)

Sedinette Michaelis, merci pour ta review, pour le thème que tu proposes sache que tu brules...

Amako-sama, merci pour ta review, ravie de t'épater :)

Miss Egypte, c'est mignon un poulpe ? Il faut que tu me montres une photo parce que de mon point de vue les poulpes sont gluants et visqueux... XD

Siah, je suis contente que Steve t'ai étonnée, j'aime bien "utiliser" les personnages, sans les rendre OOC :)

...

Q

Quiproquo

« Mais enfin Thor, Loki a aussi son mot à dire.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi être venu me voir d'abord ami Stark ?

-Par respect, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves à ce point.

-Mais enfin c'est mon frère ! Loki est innocent.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'innocence et de toute façon Loki n'est pas un saint…

-Je le sais, mais il mérite…

-Ecoutes Thor tout se passera bien, tu n'as pas de quoi t'inquiéter, ça va lui faire plaisir.

-Plaisir, plaisir c'est vite dit, ils ne disent pas tous ça.

-Mais faut pas écouter les mauvaises langues, tu connais ton frère.

-Justement je ne veux pas qu'il souffre !

-Mais je ne vais pas le torturer

-Presque !

-Mais enfin Thor je…

-Votre réputation n'est plus à faire, vous êtes égoïste.

-Voyons, si je suis venu te voir c'est bien la preuve que non !

-Vous ne pensez qu'à votre propre plaisir Stark. Croyez-vous que Loki ai déjà couché avec homme ?

-Quoi ? Mais je veux sa main pas…

-Tony, chéri, laisse tomber. Thor écoute moi bien : J'ai. Déjà. Couché avec Tony, plusieurs fois même et… Thor ?

-Ah Loki ! Tu es le seul capable d'assommer le dieu du tonnerre sans le toucher…

-C'est vrai mais vous étiez en train de crier dans ce couloir, il fallait que j'intervienne. Reprenons, tu disais ? »

Tony réagit immédiatement, il s'agenouilla, planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon puis :

« Je n'ai pas encore de bague mais Loki Laufeyson, voudrait tu me rendre heureux en acceptant de m'épouser ?

-Oui. »

C'est ce moment-là que choisi Thor pour se réveiller.

« Vous êtes fiancés, eh bien voilà la bonne attitude Stark, si vous m'aviez demandé ma bénédiction, je vous l'aurai donnée mais vous étiez obsédé par…

-Thor met toi ça dans le crane : c'est ce que Tony voulait te demander !

-Ah ? J'ai cru qu'il voulait la permission de vous unir… ah d'accord, unir pas dans ce sens la…

-Non à l'horizontale c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps mon frère. »

Pour toute réponse Thor s'écroula à nouveau.

...

Voila :) J'ai hate de voir vos suggestions pour la lettre R ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Je manque de temps, désolée, désolée !

Je répondrai au review la prochaine fois, sinon je ne posterai jamais, mais sachez qu'elles me font toujours super plaisir, merci à tous :D

...

R

Règne

Enfin la bataille prenait fin.

Ce royaume avait été si long à conquérir !

Il avait du tout mettre en œuvre pour obtenir ce qu'il estimait lui être du. Territoire froid et inhospitalier en apparence, mais il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre que ce monde lointain était accessible

Il avait fallu persévérer pourtant, cette réputation d'inaccessible n'était pas usurpée et les barrières et autres défenses érigées étaient plutôt solides alors il avait fallu ruser, établir des stratégies

Il était devenir maitre dans l'art de l'infiltration et a force de patience il s'était peu à peu imposé.

Bon ça avait été long, il n'aurait pas cru être capable d'attendre à ce point mais visiblement il était prêt à tout.

Finalement les manœuvres, mouvements et autre stratégies aveint abouties et il l'avait.

Le jeu en valait la chandelle, il était tellement heureux de posséder le cœur de Loki ! Tony avait succombé au premier regard, il avait tout de suite su ce qu'il voulait : le Jotun, son cœur et son âme.

Il voulait que Loki l'aime comme lui, et ce baiser échangé lui paraissait être un bon début.

« Tony… je ne suis pas sûr, si…

-Moi si Loki. Je suis sûr pour nous deux.

-Mais si ce n'était que…passager… »

Loki doutait vraiment, depuis qu'il était bloqué sur Terre, il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été, ou plutôt il se dévoilait enfin peu sûr de lui et ravagé par le doute.

« Je ne sais pas si ça va te rassurer ou t'effrayer un peu plus mais… tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi avait un but, me rapprocher, t'avoir, régner sur ton cœur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi ridicule que depuis que je te connais.

-Tu veux dire que tous ces moments tu faisais semblant ?

-Loki, Loki tu es intelligent, je ne faisais pas semblant, je suis amoureux ! Mon dieu ça pique la langue…

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ne comprend pas, ressens. »

Pour clore la conversation, Tony se rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres de celles de Loki qui se laissa aller.

« J'ai ressentis, merci Tony… »

...

Alors vous avez aimé, malgré l'attente ?

Je risque d'espacer encore les publications, parce que c'est la rentrée et qu'en plus je n'ai plus d'avance sur ce que je publie, le plus simple de m'ajouter en alerte si vous voulez :)

Le prochain drabble a été écrit entièrement grâce à LOKIII'D, merci beaucoup :)

Encore merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, je vous adore !


	19. Chapter 19

Miss Egypte, ah je n'ai pas réussi à te surprendre ^^^J'avoue que "ça ma pique la langue m'a bien amusée" ;)

Siphirith Hojo-Valentine-Aizen, j'avoue que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je ferai après Z ^^ Mais bon pour le moment je galère alors on verra... peut-être que je ferais ce que vous me suggérerez ;)

Beautiful Draco, merci pour ta review, j'espère que celui-ci te plairai plus :)

LOKIII'D, encore mille fois merci, je n'aurai jamais écrit ce drabble sans toi :D

Lona DeppDowney, XD je commence à perdre le compte de tous les prix que je te dois, je crois que tu vas avoir droit à illimité ^^

Encore merci à LOKIII'D pour l'idée de ce drabble et son aide :)

...

S

Sacré

Tony fixait son amant, dans l'expectative.

Il avait bien remarqué que Loki était anxieux depuis quelques jours quelque chose lui brulait les lèvres et il allait enfin s'exprimer. Mais pour dire quoi ? Tony craignait qu'il soit lassé, qu'il veuille le quitter

Perdu dans ses hypothèses le génie avait vu les lèvres de Loki bouger mais aucun son ne lui était parvenu.

« J'ai pas compris, tu peux répéter ?

-Tony je voudrais te présenter ce qu'il y a de plus sacré à mes yeux…

-Bien sûr ! répondit Tony soulagé

-Ca ne te gêne pas ? demanda Loki surpris par la joie de son compagnon.

-Pas du tout !

-Parfait. Je vais chercher mes enfants, je suis là dans une secondes.

-Tes…enfants ?

Loki avait déjà disparu alors Tony patienta.

« Me revoilà, ils arrivent. D'abord Hela ma fille.

-En...enchanté

-De même monsieur Stark. Faites souffrir papa et vous ne quitterez plus mon royaume

-Pardon ?

-Héla chérie calme toi. C'est la déesse du monde des morts ajouta son père a l'intention de son amant »

Devant Tony se tenait une jeune femme mi radieuse mi ténébreuse, au sens propre du terme, la moitié de son, visage était la mort incarnée et l'autre la vie.

Heureusement le milliardaire s'adapta rapidement et la discussion pu continuer « normalement »

Héla était en train d'évoquer la réparation de ses vaisseaus qui conduisait les morts sur l'Elivagr, pendant que Tony se rassurait mentalement

« Ça va aller, ça va aller après tout Loki est un dieu, j'aurai du m'y attendre…»

Un grand fracas le tira de ses pensées.

« Fenrir mon chéri, comment ça va ? Je te présente Tony, mon compagnon.

-Enchanté Fenrir… »

Il n'en revenait pas un loup gigantesque se tenait sur la terrasse et tout ce qui' s'y trouvait avait été balayé, renversé.

Loki tout à sa joie de voir ses enfants ne remarqua pas la pâleur de Tony qui essayait de faire bonne figure

« Et donc Héla, Fenrir, vous vous voyez souvent ?

-Oh oui, autant qu'on peut, généralement tous les cinq cent, six cent ans...

-Ah… »

Dès qu'il essayait de discuter, Tony était en décalage, il avait beau être un génie il lui était difficile d'appréhender l'existence de ces être mythiques.

Soudain Loki fixa quelqu'un derrière lui et s'écria :

«Jörmungand ! Mon tout petit ! »

Tony se retourna et s'affaissa littéralement à la vue d'un énorme serpent qui passa au-dessus de son corps dans un bruissement d'écailles.

« Papa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps… Je te présente Tony. Quand il sera réveillé je le demanderai en mariage.

-Génial, je pourrai être témoin ?

-Bien sûr, tant que Tony ne se retourne pas … »

...

J'ai conscience que mon rythme de publication n'est vraiment pas idéal, (mes réponses aux reviews était prêtes depuis longtemps

-') mais tout est un peu chaotique en ce moment et ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer...

Vous aimez quand même ?


	20. Chapter 20

Amako-sama, je suis vraiment contente que tu ai apprécié le dernier drabble, merci pour ta review :)

Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr, j'aimerai trop une photo ou un truc comme ça moi aussi ^^

Miss Egypte, carrément ton préféré ? Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :) Et merci pour la faute (horrible) je l'ai corrigée ^^

Earfalas, merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu aimes mes drabbles :) Tu sais que celui-ci je l'ai écrit en mangeant des fraises ? xD

kinnie may, c'est vrai que c'est de la folie parfois la mythologie ^^ En tous cas je suis content que tu aimes, et je penserai a appeler les Avengers s'il y avait une prochaine fois...

...

T

Travesti

Les deux amoureux déambulaient dans les rues de New York. La nuit tombait mais il faisait toujours chaud en cette fin d'été. La ville s'illuminait tandis qu'une ambiance festive s'installait et ils appréciaient l'atmosphère ambiante.

Afin de ne pas être reconnus Loki et Tony ne se promenaient pas dans les quartiers huppés mais dans ceux délaissées par les milliardaires, les groupies, les paparazzis et plutôt occupés par des étudiants ou des fêtards...

« Tony ? Pourquoi ce mec est-il maquillé en femme comme ça, c'est ridicule ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta, surpris par l'intonation méprisante de son amant, il ne pouvait pas être si intolérant ?

«Parce qu'il se sent mieux en femme, ça te pose un problème ? rétorqua-t-il un peu emporté.

-Non ! Je peux comprendre mais pourquoi il ne se transforme pas directement ?

-Parce qu'il ne peut pas voyons !

-Oh c'est dommage ! Vient je vais lui apprendre, cela ne nécessite pas tellement de magie.

-Loki, Loki, Loki... les humains ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie. Attend tu peux te transformer en femme ?!

-Bien sur. Tu ne le peux pas ?

-Non… tu peux vraiment faire ça ? »

Loki ne répondit pas, préférant agir.

En une fraction de secondes il se transforma en une jolie brune ; ses cheveux s'étaient allongés, ses traits affinés, ses hanches étaient devenues plus feminines et Tony ne pouvait détacher son regard du décolleté de Loki.

« Arrêtes de baver Tony...

-Ouah tu es trop fort ! Tu peux tenir longtemps ?

-Autant de temps que je le souhaite... ça te plait ?

-Trop ! Viens j'ai une super idée !

...

« Monsieur les tabloïds se réjouissent.

-JARVIS… pourquoi tu nous réveilles ?

-Il est 14h monsieur.

-Hmph… »

Tony se retourna dans le lit, tandis que Loki, toujours sous sa forme féminine, raffermissait sa prise sur le génie.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-il

-Redevient toi d'abord, demanda Tony; qui préférait définitivement le vrai Loki. S'il te plait, tu me manques.

-Hé bien, il est passé ou le coureur de jupons ? persifla Loki

-Aller…

-Très bien répondit le Jotun en obtempérant. Donc que disait JARVIS ?

-Nous sommes à la une de la presse people ! Je te lis les gros titres : «Hier soir, Tony Stark a fait une apparition surprise, au bras de sa nouvelle ravissante conquête » Aha, la prochaine fois tu te transformes sous leurs yeux !

-Tony, il y a des photos de moi ?

-Oui plein, t'inquiètes tu es magnifique dessus.

-Ok... Ma forme féminine est plutôt reconnaissable, tu devrais te préparer…3...2…1

-TONY STARK ! hurla Thor en ouvrant la porte avec fracas QUE FAISIEZ VOUS AVEC LOKI ?

-Bonne chance chéri, je te laisse avec mon frère… »

...


	21. Chapter 21

Désolée, désolée ; le manque d'inspiration en plus de tout ce que j'avais a régler et voila le résultat, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps :/

Lona DeppDowney, Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr, Amako-sama( une poêle a frire vraiment? xD), Miss Egypte, L-Sky, Sedinette Michaelis,Earfalas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles m'ont font toujours plaisir et me motivent énormément, j'y sera encore sans vous ^^

...

U

Union

Le soleil, éclatant, réchauffait l'assemblée. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient rassemblées pour assister à l'évènement ; après tout des mariages divins, c'était plutôt rare sur Terre alors voir l'union d'un dieu était exceptionnel.

Le mariage avait lieu dans une grande plaine, les Avengers ayant décidés que mettre la presse et les paparazis à l'écart était impossible ils avait préférés s'assurer que les premiers rang, les plus proches de l'autel soit réservés aux vrais invités plutôt qu'aux journalistes.  
Aujourd'hui, après quelques années de vie en couple parfois compliquée et toujours surprenante, Thor et Jane se mariait enfin.

La cérémonie était simple et somptueuse à la fois, Jane n'avait pas voulu d'un mariage à l'Asgardienne mais c'était tout même l'épouse du futur roi d'Asgard !

Le silence s'était fait depuis que les futurs époux se tenait tous deux devant l'autel, seul le sermon du prêtre retentissait.

«Que celui qui s'oppose a ce mariage parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais... *

-Moi ! s'écria une femme qui venait d'apparaître avec fracas, c'est contre nature, Loki m'appartient il ne peut épouser un mortel !»

Thor qui n'était pas très familier des coutumes terriennes ne comprit pas immédiatement que l'interruption ne faisait pas parti du déroulement logique de la cérémonie, Loki lui reconnu immédiatement la nouvelle venue.

«Sigyn, c'est le mariage de Thor, si tu disparais maintenant tu as encore une chance, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur...  
-Belles paroles menteur, et cet anneau à ton doigt, pourquoi Tony Stark porte il le même ?  
-C'est donc toi Sigyn, qui a tant fait souffrir Loki ?»

Thor et Tony se dévisagèrent surpris d'avoir parlé ensemble tandis que Jane semblait au bord des larmes devant le spectacle qu'offrait son mariage désormais interrompu.

La foule d'abord interloquée, commençait à véritablement paniquer, mais Loki intervint :

« ÇA SUFFIT !»

Brusquement toute l'assemblée fut figée exceptée Sigyn, Thor Loki et Tony.

«Mon frère que se passe-t-il ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Sigyn pourquoi revenir maintenant après tant d'années ?  
-Je brûle pour toi Loki, réunis, nous ferons de ce monde un tas de cendre... **  
-Malheureusement tu arrives trop tard, son coeur est déjà prit ! rétorqua Tony.  
-Est ce vrai mon frère ?Je te croyais seul... Je serai honoré de rencontrer l'heureuse élue !  
-L'heureux élu ? Lui ? persifla Sigyn parvenue en un instant à coté de Tony ; il n'est qu'un simple mortel, regarde comme je peux le briser...»

A ces mots une rage incommensurable submergea Loki, ne pouvait-il pas avoir LA PAIX ?!  
Ses yeux étincelèrent : Sigyn disparut subitement et il murmura "Merci Hela»

«Mon frère peut tu m'expliquer ?  
-Non, je n'ai rien a dire, retourne te marier !  
-Parce que toi c'est déjà fait ?!  
-Doucement les frangins, calmez vous...  
-Stark, comment osez vous, c'est Mon petit frère ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien mais...»

Thor commença a faire tournoyer Mjolnir puis soudainement le lâcha vers le Jotun ; Tony qui avait vu les dégâts que pouvaient faire l'arme sur sa tour n'hésita pas un instant et se précipita devant Loki. Il ferma les yeux en attendant un choc qui ne vint pas ; son compagnon avait dévié la trajectoire de Mjolnir avant qu'il n'ai pu les atteindre.

Thor arbora un sourire éclatant :  
«Et bien il faudra célébrer votre union a nouveau, devant moi.» S'exclama t-il.

Il fit un geste et le temps reprit son cours, un instant avant que Sigyn n'interviennent et la cérémonie se poursuivit normalement.

Personne ne remarqua que Tony essayait de calmer Loki qui marmonnait «Un test, c'était un putain de test, non mais est ce que je tire sur Jane pour vérifier qu'il l'aime moi?!»

...

Beaucoup d'allusions mythologique j'avoue, mais j'adore :)

*J'ai cherché un peu et j'ai trouvé différentes versions de cette phrase mais je suppose que tout le monde a compris le principe ^^

**Moriarty je t'aime ! *comprendraquipourra*


	22. Chapter 22

Sedinette Michaelis, bravo, tu avais trouvé union, tu veux quoi ? ;)

L-Sky, je trouve ton excuse excellente vive les fantasmes ;)

Lona DeppDowney, contente de t'avoir fait rire ;)

Siphirith H-V-A-S. J, merci pour ta review ; oui a la fin de la saison 1, mais j'avoue qu'il sont plutôt lents -''

Miss Egypte, merci beaucoup ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu apprécies, je remercie toujours les reviewer parce que sans vous je perdrai ma motivation...

kinnie,may , les ex sont toujours dangereuses ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

Amako-sama, je ne sais pas si tu te souvient mais c'est toi qui m'avait proposé ce mot, j'espère que ça va te plaire :)

...

V

Valise

Deux ombres se glissaient furtivement dans le hall de la tour Stark.

"Fais moins de bruit Tony ! Tu as vraiment besoin de trimballer toute cette technologie avec toi ?  
-Tu as bien ton casque toi ! Dépêchons nous, j'ai pas envie de croiser Thor juste après que JARVIS lui ai lu ma note...  
-Tu as dit quoi dedans ?  
-JARVIS ?  
-"Thor, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère, il n'a pas disparu inutile de partir a sa recherche. Nous avons enfin parlé, résolu nos différents, et il s'avère que nous sommes plus proche que nous l'aurions pensé... Nous reviendront bientôt, ne nous cherche pas avant trois semaines. Tony Stark."  
-"Résolu nos différents" charmante facon de dire que nous avons fait l'amour sauvagement dans ton atelier pendant une nuit entière.  
-Je ne peux pas dire ça a ton frère !  
-Oui c'est vrai que ton armure face a Mjolnir...  
-Oui c'est bon... On y va ?  
-C'est parti !"

Après avoir perdu un peu de temps afin de choisir quelle voiture choisir pour aller a l'aéroport_ "Tony elle est magnifique, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?" Mais on pourrait me la voler !" Mais non, et puis dois-je te rappeler que tu es multi milliardaire ?" _ les deux amants y parvinrent enfin.

Le problème était qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser l'un des jets privés de Tony, pour ne pas être repérable trop vite ; cependant aller a l'aéroport sans se faire reconnaître quand on était le Dieu du Chaos et IronMan relevait du miracle.

Ainsi quelques New Yorkais eurent la chance d'apercevoir une jolie brune aux yeux verts tenir par la main un enfant brun en train de bouder.  
Loki ne daigna leur rendre leur véritable apparence que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans l'une des merveilleuses villa que possédait Stark en Californie.  
Tout était sombre dans la bâtisse qui n'avait pas était habitée depuis des mois, voire des années et tout était calme, ce dont justement avait besoin Loki et Tony.

Ils voulaient être tranquilles, depuis des mois la tension n'avait fait que s'accroître entre eux.

Quand Thor était revenu avec Loki, les deux hommes s'étaient d'abord ignoré, avec mépris, et puis ils s'étaient sauté a la gorge quand les médias les avaient comparé, rapprochant la rédemption de Loki avec celle de "Marchand de la Mort". L'opinion adorait le Jotun, mettant de coté le fait qu'il avait permis une invasion extraterrestre ; Tony avait enragé en voyant que tout le monde oubliait les vrais héros.  
Cette "phase" de leur relation avait été la plus longue, jusqu'à ce que pendant un combat Loki foudroie un monstre qui allait égorger IronMan et que celui-ci soit finalement blessé en s'interposant entre le dieux et un sort qui l'aurait tué. Ils avaient alors fait la paix, tout en continuant a se lancer des piques, mais juste devant les autres ; pour sauver la face en quelque sorte, une fois seuls ils s'entendaient à merveille.  
Mais leur entente avait dérapé la nuit précédente, quand ils avaient recommencé a se disputer, la tension était revenue sauf qu'en s'embrassant Tony et Loki avaient compris comment faire disparaître cette frustration.

Au moins ici ils seraient tranquille pour comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de ranger leurs affaires, dés que Tony eut lâché leurs valises Loki le plaqua contre le mur du vestibule en l'embrassant langoureusement.  
Une fois son souffle reprit il murmura :

"J'aime ton corps Tony, il m'attire mais pas seulement, il y a aussi ton esprit et...  
-Cette connexion, nos ressemblances aussi, je sais Loki moi aussi..."

L'aveu à demi prononcé fut interrompu lorsque la lumière s'alluma brutalement.

"Tu vois Tasha, ils sont tellement tordus qu'ils vont parfaitement ensembles.  
-Incroyable mais finalement tu avais raison...  
-Je veux être votre témoin, pour célébrer votre union !  
-Doucement ami Steve, il va falloir que je parle avec Stark..."

Le nouveau couple poussa un soupir, puis Loki fit un étrange sourire et ils disparurent brusquement.

"On leur a fait peur je pense...  
-Non tu crois ?!  
-Ils vont revenir.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Bien sur, leurs affaires sont encore ici..."

Soudainement il y eut un miroitement dans l'air et des lettres émeraudes apparurent : " Le prochain que je vois approcher je le transforme en chaussure."

Et les valises disparurent.

...

Voila, encore merci Amako-sama pour l'idée de ce drabble :)

Reviews ?


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, hey :)

Lona DeppDowney, tu as encore trouvé valise, du coup ton rêve de Tom deviendra réalité ;) il faut que tu me racontes ce rêve !

Amako-sama, moi aussi je te n'aimeuh, merci pour ta review :D

Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr, ^^, j'avoue que je suis pas très subtile quand je cite Moriarty mais j'adore ses répliques xD

Miss Egypte Wasabi...? Je cherche je cherche mais a part _s'en étaler sur le corps pour le lécher ensuite je vois pas ce que je pourrai écrire..._ Ah mais c'était une idée en fait ! Je penserai a quelque chose comme ca pour les bonus ;)

L-Sky, oho mais il faut que tu me décrives les fantasmes que t'inspirent mes OS, ça m'intéresse ;) Je considère Wi-Fi comme acceptable, alors, que veux-tu gagner ?

Danaerys14, ouiiii absolument, Loki et Moriarty sont mes méchants préférés, et j'adore les répliques de Jim a la piscine ^^

Naivlys, moi aussi j'ai mis du temps a trouver un mot qui commence par W, au final mon dico m'a sauvé la vie ^^

...

W

_Web_

_"Le milliardaire prit délicatement le Jotun dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans son cou." Ca ira maintenant, d'accord ?"_

_"Loki plaqua violemment son amant contre la paroi et sussura : Je suis un dieu, ne l'oublie pas, je vais te faire des choses...divines"_

_"Tony et Loki échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'effondrer de rire devant le spectacle de Thor, tasé une fois de plus par l'agent Coulson"_

"-Hey petit prince, papa est rentré, tu fais quoi ?"

Loki perdu dans sa lecture sursauta violemment et la tablette posée sur ses genoux croisés, lui échappa, tombant sur la moquette de sa chambre.

"T..Tony ! Heu ça va ?  
-Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? Lui répondit le milliardaire en faisant un geste pour récupérer la tablette.  
-Non ! S'écria vivement Loki  
-Oho mon petit prince utiliserait-il le web a des fins...pornographique ?  
-Porno quoi ? Non non mais rends la moi !"

Joueur Tony saisit l'ecran et commença a le parcourir, le souffle de Loki s'arrêta, inquiet il attendait une réaction, qu'allait penser son ami, serait il outré, paniqué, ... intéressé ?  
Finalement un petit sourire étira les lèvres du génie.

"Pourquoi tu lis ca Loki ? S'il te plait ne mens pas, je sais que je t'attire et sache que c'est réciproque. Alors ?  
-Je... Pour me rassurer. Je pense.  
-C'est a dire ? Parce que des fans écrivent de "l'Ironfrost" tu es rassuré ?  
-Oui, ca veut dire que ca n'est pas si irréalisable que ca en l'air."

Tony comprit enfin ; il avait attendu que Loki fasse le premier pas, afin de pas le brusquer mais c'était bien a lui de le faire, le Jotun était trop plein d'incertitudes.  
Doucement il se pencha vers ses lèvres, Loki avait le regard troublé et Tony attendit un instant que les prunelles vertes montrent leur accord puis reprit son mouvement. Lentement il scella leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord timide puis Loki prit de l'assurance et devint plus passionné.  
Ils se séparent au même instant mais Tony enlaça immédiatement son -désormais plus- ami. Le cadet se cala confortablement sur les genoux de son aîné qui passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du prince.

"Comment est ce que tu es tombé sur ces histoire petit prince ?  
-Une page était déja ouverte dans Google, au début j'ai cru que c'était une blague, un phénomène isolé alors j'ai cherché un peu plus et finalement...  
-La page était déjà ouverte ?! JARVIS ?  
-Oui monsieur ?  
-Il va falloir qu'on redéfinisse le genre d'initiative que tu peux prendre pour mon bien d'accord ?  
-Il s'avère que j'avais raison monsieur.  
-Oh mon dieu, Loki tu déteint sur JARVIS, mais que vais je devenir ?  
-On va s'amuser !  
-Mais dis moi JARVIS comment as tu pu découvrir ces fictions ?  
-Secret professionnel monsieur, mais devriez en lire je suis sur que vous apprécierez...  
-Tu parles de celle pour plus de dix huit ans ?  
-Vous m'avez compris monsieur.  
-Tu en a lu Loki ?"

Les joues enflammées de l'interpellé répondirent pour lui et Tony ne pu résister a la tentation, il embrassa a nouveau Loki, transformé par toutes ces émotions qu'il ne cachaient plus ; ses joues semblaient beaucoup moins pales qu'a l'ordinaire, ses cheveux se divisaient en mèches folles mais surtout ses prunelles vertes étaient incandescentes.

Le soir même lorsque les autres Avengers regagnèrent la Tour ils purent voir le Jotun et le milliardaire enlacés, somnolent et bercés par la voix de JARVIS qui racontait doucement :

_"Ainsi chacun se complétaient malgré leur apparente opposition, et après tout ce temps perdu, Tony et Loki profitèrent enfin de leurs sentiments réciproques."_

...

Voilà :)  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je sais que certaines se demandent ce que je ferais après Z (il faudrait déjà que je trouve pour X et Y -') alors je vais faire un peu de traduction, mais j'aime bien écrire mes Fragments alors si vous me proposez des mots par PM ou reviews et que ça m'inspire que je continuerai mais pas forcement dans l'ordre alphabétique, donc si ca vous intéresse... ;)  
Par contre je pars demain en vacances alors j'espère publier en fin de semaine prochaine mais je ne promet rien :/


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou tout le monde ! :D

Miss Egypte, merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais en fait web n'était pas si évident pour moi non plus j'avoue ^^

Amako-sama, aucun sous entendu vraiment ? xD C'est vrai que ça serait super de voir ce qu'on écrit devenir réel :O

Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr, les acteurs savent ?! Je savais pas du tout, que-ce qu'ils en pensent ? (attaque de questions, désolée ^^)

Naivlys, "Fandictionien", j'aime bien :) Merci pour ta review !

Balenthina merci pour ta review, j'adore utiliser JARVIS comme un personnage ^^

Et un merci tout spécial à L-Sky qui m'a carrément donné le mot et l'idée, je serai encore en train de ramer sur ce OS sans toi, merci beaucoup :D

...

X

XXL

Loki avait de nombreuses manies et habitudes que l'on pouvait qualifier d'étranges ; il était capable de discuter avec Thor calmement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'appelle son frère, alors le Jotun rétorquait "Je ne suis pas ton frère, mon frère" puis il tournait les talons" ; il avait également pris l'habitude de disparaître quand Clint apparaissait dans la même pièce que lui, mais non sans laisser derrière lui des flèches ou un arc incroyable ; de même le taser de l'agent Coulson ne fonctionnait jamais quand il se trouvait à proximité de Loki...

Mais ce que préférait Tony c'était le fait que le prince, toujours un peu faible après la possession de son esprit par les Chitauris, avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et le lieu qu'il trouvait le plus accueillant était l'atelier du milliardaire. La science du génie était presque palpable en cet endroit qui fourmillait d'idées et de découverte; cela rappelait sa magie a Loki.

Au début les deux ex ennemis n'étaient pas très proches alors Loki se dissimulait dans un coin, silencieusement et s'endormait. Cependant JARVIS l'avait remarqué dés la deuxième fois et son créateur avait attendu le réveil de son nouveau colocataire.  
Contre toute attente Loki avait été parfaitement honnête quant à sa présence et Tony lui avait laissé accès à son atelier. Le Jotun passait désormais toute ses nuits entourée des créations pour Stark Industries et même une partie de la journée ; l'entente tacite entre les deux hommes s'était peu à peu transformée en une véritable complicité.

Tony avait pris l'habitude que Loki se teleporte n'importe quand dans son "antre" comme l'appelait les autres Avengers ; généralement il débarquait sans prévenir, soit pour discuter soit pour dormir ; mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas sur que le prince vienne : en plein mois d'août il régnait une chaleur infernale partout dans la Tour et surtout dans l'atelier.

Cela ne perturba pas Loki qui apparut soudainement, s'installa au pied d'un ordinateur se recroquevilla et s'endormit.

Tony le détailla, intrigué ; son visiteur avait troqué son habituelle armure pour un espèce de tee-shirt rouge et or IronMan (il reconnaissait bien la le sens de l'humour particulier du Jotun), ce tee-shirt aurait été trop grand même pour Thor, sur Loki il ressemblait à une tunique très courte.

Tony se surprit à scruter les courbe pales du bel assoupi, ce dernier s'étirait lascivement dans son sommeil, le tissu ne dissimulait plus complètement ses longues jambes marmoréennes, il était encore plus attirant.

Le génie se savait bisexuel mais il n'avait jamais considéré Loki comme une potentielle conquête, il était mieux, au dessus de tous ces coups d'un soir ; cependant en le contemplant Tony sentait monter un lui un besoin irrépressible de caresser la peau offerte et dévoilée du prince flottant dans son tee-shirt trop grand.  
Lentement il s'approcha, s'accroupit au niveau de Loki mais n'eut pas pas le temps de faire un geste, le dieu ouvrit les yeux et braqua ses prunelles vertes sur lui.

"Tu préfères un tee-shirt XXL à mon armure ?  
-J'ai trop l'habitude des armures, et puis ça te recouvre moins...  
-La vue te plait ?"

Pour toute réponse Tony effleura la joue de Loki et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Beaucoup, mais j'aimerai ne pas commencer ça... tu sais...  
-Ne pas commencer par juste du sexe ?  
-Voila, tu vaux mieux que ça.  
-Tu es incroyable Tony.  
-On me le dit souvent oui.  
-Idiot ! Tu sais que ce tee-shirt à un avantage ?  
-A part te rendre super sexy tu veux dire ?  
-Je suis toujours super sexy. Non il est tellement grand qu'on peut dormir à deux. Viens."

Tony obtempéra tandis que Loki retirai son tee-shirt trop grand, restant seulement en boxer, ils s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent ensemble en utilisant le vêtement comme couverture

...

Et voila ! Une idée pour Y ?

On arrive bientôt a la fin de l'alphabet mais je le redis après Z si vous avez des propositions, mais même vraiment loufoques, laissez une review ou envoyez moi un PM, vous m'inspirez énormément ;)


	25. Chapter 25

C'est déjà la lettre Y et j'ai toujours autant de reviews, vues, favoris et de followers, alors merci beaucoup ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Balenthina, Yinsen était franchement une bonne idée, j'ai hésité mais finalement je ne savais pas quoi raconter ^^

Miss Egypte, tu peux te répéter autant que tu veux, tes reviews, me font toujours plaisir !

Amako-sama merci beaucoup pour ta review ; voiture, j'ai noté je pense pouvoir :D

Naivlys, j'avoue, j'avoue XXL n'est pas vraiment un mot mais bon ça t'a plu alors ça va^^

L-Sky, mais bien sur que tu es géniale ! Gros cadeau accordé, en plus tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ton idée de yacht... affaire à suivre ;)

Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr, bravo tu as gagné, je n'avais rien promis, tu peux choisir ;) Je savais pas que les acteurs étaient au courant, c'est drôle ^^

Lona DeppDowney, j'avais pensé a les mettre tous les deux dans le te-shirt mais je pensais que ça aurai l'air bizarre, j'aurai peut être du finalement ^^

...

Y

Yggdrasil

Loki entraîna Tony qui boitait dans son sillage.

"Loki c'est pas grave, je comprends que Thor veuille te protéger...  
-Arrête ! Ne le défend pas, tu as trois cotes cassées !  
-Je... Et on fait quoi maintenant ?  
-On s'en va !"

Sans plus écouter son compagnon Loki ferma les yeux, concentré. L'air paru frémir devant eux puis se déchirer littéralement dévoilant un long chemin qui s'élevait parmi les étoiles.

"Viens !"

Tony n'hésita pas, il faisait confiance à Loki, il reprit sa main et le suivit.

"On marche sur une branche d'arbre ?  
-Oui, nous sommes sur l'if Yggdrasil.  
-C'est impressionnant ! C'est par la que tu voyages ?  
-Souvent oui, mais maintenant je peux utiliser le Bifrost alors...  
-Est ce que tu pourrai me soigner, ça commence a me faire vraiment mal...  
-Bien sur, stupide Thor."

Tony ne répondit pas, il savait que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment d'en parler, Loki se perdait dans son attachement pour Thor.

Ils reprirent leur route, main dans la main ; Loki décrivait les mondes qu'ils apercevaient au loin : Muspelheim, Niflheim, Helheim, Jotunheim, Asaheim, Vanaheim, Alfaheim et Svartalfheim et leurs spécificités.  
Enfin ils atteignent les racines de l'arbre et ses trois fontaines.  
Le cadre était magnifique, Loki se tut pour laisser Tony apprécier la beauté du lieu.

Yggdrasil était toujours en fleur au dessus de la fontaine où nageaient deux cygnes majestueux. Chaque jour des gouttes de rosée tombaient par terre mais ce n'était pas de l'eau mais du miel dont l'odeur embaumait les lieux.

Époustouflé Tony s'installa sur une branche de taille moyenne, permettant de contempler l'endroit, imité par Loki.

"Incroyable. C'est juste incroyable.  
-Je sais, j'ai passé les mauvais moments de mon adolescence ici. Voici les fontaines Hvergelmir, Mimir et Urdar.  
-Raconte moi.  
-Autour d'Urdar vivent les filles Urd,le passé Vervandi, le présent et Skuld le futur.  
-Pas ça Loki, ton adolescence !"

Loki baissa la tête, cette période de sa vie n'était pas la plus lumineuse, du moins à partir du moment ou Thor s'était éloigné.

Il entreprit alors d'expliquer à son compagnon comment les études respectives des deux princes les avaient séparés. L'apprentissage de la magie était long est difficile même pour un magicien tel que Loki ; il avait pourtant réussi à garder un lien avec Thor, qui restait impressionné par le pouvoir de son frère. Mais quand le fils aîné avait du apprendre l'art du combat, il avait peu à peu laissé Loki seul pour fréquenter des guerriers. La solitude avait commencé à ronger Loki qui avait alors disparu dans les ombres et personne n'avais plus fait attention à lui.

Tony avait fini par installer son amant sur genoux ; allongé, le regard perdu dans les étoiles Loki vidait son cœur pour la première fois.

"C'est pour ça que tu ne comprends pas que Thor m'ait balancé contre le mur quand je lui ai expliqué qu'on est ensemble depuis des mois ?  
-Pourquoi tout d'un coup il se mêle de ça ?! Tous les autres ont deviné et ont été si.. compréhensifs...  
-Il s'en veut et il veut te protéger, il a manqué à son rôle de grand frère tellement longtemps qu'il veut se rattraper mais tu devrais aller lui parler et lui dire ce que tu ressens.  
-Mais tu comprends, j'ai envie de me venger, de le laisser patauger... Et c'est mal, je ne veux pas perdre encore le contrôle...  
-Je suis la cette fois, ça ira. Aller on rentre retrouver Blondie"

Loki les téléporta instantanément sur la terrasse de la Tour où les attendait Thor qui se précipita sur lui.

"Mon fr... Loki ! S'écria-t-il en l'étreignant.  
-Thor." Salua froidement l'interpellé.

L'Asgardien comprit immédiatement.

"Ami Stark je vous présente mes excuses. Déclara-t-il en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Tony.

Tous entendirent le sinistre craquement que firent ses cotes fragilisées. Le milliardaire soupira en voyant que Loki s'énervait a nouveau, Thor allait devoir ramper...

Au moins Tony allait avoir la chance de voyager, d'abord Yggdrasil ensuite il verrait ou Loki l'emmènerait...

...

Petite question : étais-je la seule à penser qu'Yggdrasil était un chêne ?!

Bref ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)


	26. Chapter 26

Miss Egypte, c'est sur qu'il faut mieux avoir Thor (alias le bourrin) comme allié que comme ennemi ^^

Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr, un frêne ? en fait il y a beaucoup de versions différentes pour s'y retrouver ^^ J'ai pas d'idée a te proposer non plus ; tu n'as aucun souhait particulier ?

L-Sky, "ze te veux", mon dieu c'est trop mignon ! Et non tu n'abuse pas du tout, moi aussi j'aimerai avoir ces deux la pour parents ^^

Balenthina, ce n'est pas zéro mais c'est une bonne idée, je la garde dans un coin de ma tête :)

Naivlys, merci pour ta review, tu sais j'ai eu du mal pour Z ! Enfin voila finalement ce drabble :)

Lona DeppDowney, vive tes reviews-romans, ça va me manquer :'( En tous cas ta soeur a gagné quelque chose pour Yggdrasil ! ;)

J'ai mis un temps fou a poster, je suis désolée *honte a moi*, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce dernier drabble... Bref, trêve de blabla on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture :)

...

Zoom

Depuis qu'il était revenu sur Terre, Loki avait du faire face a un ennemi redoutable. Non pas les Avengers qui l'avait plutôt bien accepté mais l'Ennui. Avec un E majuscule parce le dieu était persuadé l'Ennui était une entité a part entière qui le pourchassait.  
Il s'était alors mis a la recherche d'une distraction, une occupation capable de l'intéresser plus d'une journée.

Tout y était passé, chimie, peinture, cuisine et même poterie ! Finalement Loki s'était révélé un passionné de photographie. Tony lui avait offert tout le matériel qu'il lui fallait et depuis on pouvait toujours entendre dans la Tour des petits bruits de mise au point, de zoom, et d'impression.

Loki s'amusait comme un enfant, en prenant des photos il défiait l'Ennui, il fallait sans cesse renouveler les sujets à photographier, trouver le bon angle, la bonne lumière.

Il avait vite compris que si tous les Avengers étaient très intéressants c'était bien Tony le plus fascinant.

Le génie ne cessait de se déplacer, toujours à s'affairer dans son atelier ; au début il avait été surpris d'être le sujet principal de Loki et puis il s'était habitué, après tout il avait l'habitude d'être sous les flashs des paparazzis et le Jotun était bien moins dérangeant.

Une certaine routine s'était installée, Loki rejoignait Tony le matin, prenait ses clichés et revenait dans la soirée pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait.  
Tony était toujours impressionné par le talent du -désormais- photographe.

"Loki c'est incroyable, tu es meilleur que la majorité des professionnels soi disant artiste que je connais !  
-M...Merci, ça te plait vraiment ?  
-Bien sur, c'est mille fois mieux que toutes ces photos promos ridicules !  
-Mais c'est parce que le sujet est fascinant !"

En voyant le rougissement qui s'étalait sur les joues du Jotun, suite à son exclamation, Tony décida de ne pas faire de remarque. Loki reprit :

"Tant qu'on est au moment gênant, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
-Vas y.  
-Je pourrai te photographier avec ton ARC, visible ?"

Tony eut un brusque mouvement de recul faisant frémir Loki, qui baissa la tête et disparu dans un soupir.

Le milliardaire ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir surement blessé le Jotun.

Le matin il n'hésita pas et se rendit directement dans la chambre de Loki. Celui-ci se retourna immédiatement, un air impénétrable sur le visage.

"Je suis d'accord. On commence quand tu veux"

Tony sentit son malaise disparaître quand le sourire du prince réapparu, étincelant.

"On reste ici ?  
-Ça me convient parfaitement."

Le génie retira lentement le tee-shirt Iron Maiden qu'il portait. Loki régla son appareil photo puis revient à riva son regard sur l'ARC dès qu'il put l'apercevoir.

"Tu n'as pas mal ?  
-Non plus vraiment, ça fait partie intégrante de mon corps tu sais.  
-Je peux...  
-Approche si tu veux"

Très lentement Loki se rapprocha, il n'eut bientôt plus qu'à tendre un peu la main pour toucher le réacteur. Il l'effleura, ce qui fit frissonner Tony et à cet instant précis le flash se déclencha.

"Cette photo va être magnifique. Merci de m'avoir permit de la prendre.  
-Tu peux en prendre tant que tu veux mon prince. Déclara solennellement Tony.  
-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier...  
-Embrasse moi. S'il te plait."

Loki hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se décider, après tout ils se tournaient autour depuis si longtemps, il était peu être temps d'en finir.  
Ou plutot de commencer, songea-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles douces de Tony.  
Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent, comblant l'espace qui restait entre eux, pour s'embrasser plus passionnément.

Heureusement JARVIS pouvait contrôler l'appareil photo de Loki, il zooma et pu prendre des dizaines de photos, immortalisant ainsi la relation naissante.

...

Voilà, les Fragments, c'est terminé (petite larme).  
Merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu, commenté mes drabbles, sans vous je n'aurai jamais continué a publier... Merci également pour votre soutient quand j'en ai eu besoin, je vous aime les namies :)

Bien sur je n'arrête pas d'écrire d'ailleurs je voulais votre avis, est ce que je crée un autre recueil ou je continue à poster dans celui-ci ? Sachant que je vais mettre du temps à poster désormais, à cause de bac... Mais je n'abandonne rien ;)  
Et je me répète mais toutes vos suggestions sont les bienvenues, je réponds toujours aux PM (ça prend le temps qu'il faut mais je réponds ^^) et j'adore toutes vos idées :)

Je travaille aussi sur une traduction, toujours Avengers mais cette fois-ci du Stony, si ça vous intéresse ;)

Bref a bientôt, et encore merci :D (ça se voit que j'ai pas envie que ca se termine ?)


	27. Merci

Hey, hey, ceci n'est pas un nouveau drabble !

Je voulais juste dire merci au dernières reviews, et aussi que je commence un nouveau recueil ; Éclats de vie, toujours sur le même principe mais sans l'ordre alphabétique, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Amako-sama, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement, ça fait incroyablement plaisir, vraiment :)

Miss Egypte, j'ai suivi ton idée créer un deuxième recueil, c'est mieux, merci pour tout !

L-Sky, Yacht est le premier drabble de mon nouveau recueil, grâce a toi ! Merci :) (j'adore ta transformation en Thor, ça serait génial en vrai, surtout en ce moment)

Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer ! :)

Naivlys, je suis contente de voir que tu as toujours envie de me lire, merci pour tes reviews ! :)

Merci aussi a tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, ajoutée en favoris, et souhaité bonne chance pour le Bac ;)


End file.
